


transitional phases

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't their first drunken three-way, but it might be their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transitional phases

"Oh don't worry about me darling, I'm just here to watch," Caroline said, giving Harry's curls an impatient tug as he mouthed at her bare thigh, the scrape of teeth and a wet tongue sucking a little mark into her skin apparently all he could manage with Nick behind him, fucking his way in.

"I don't think she means it," said Nick, bending low over Harry and mumbling it against his ear like a secret. He shoved his hips forward, jostling Harry up so he suddenly had a face full of Caroline's cunt; it'd do. Caroline held him in place, and Harry obediently opened his mouth, licking into her with his tongue full out, sloppy and eager, his eyes slipping shut in bliss, like he'd forgotten how much he liked it. 

"There's a lad," Caroline said, not really sure to whom - both of them, really, Harry for his proficiency at eating pussy, Nick for his admirable sense of fair play. She let her head fall back against the sofa cushion again, but didn't close her eyes.

Harry did take cock excellently, and Nick's best of all, pushing his arse back onto it and moaning hot against Caroline's cunt, like he couldn't help his noises even with his tongue working over Caroline's clit. It was a treat to watch, to feel, to listen to even - the slap of Nick's hips against Harry's arse, the wet, eager sounds of Harry going at her with his mouth. She wound her fingers in Harry's hair and pushed up against his face, grinding against him as Nick fucked him hard and deep, and it was all quite delicious, quite lovely. Caroline thought she ought to take advantage of it now, since Harry was growing more obviously infatuated with Nick by the moment, and soon enough she'd have to be the bigger person and hand Harry over. 

Oh, he'd fight her on it - it wasn't like Harry didn't want her, but he was running around with Nick these days more often than not, and this was their fourth drunken three-way. Caroline liked a party, surely, but she preferred the focus shifted a bit more her-wards, and that wasn't on the menu with Nick outside the odd snog or bit of a grope. 

"Get her off, Harold," Nick said, giving Harry a smack on the arse, and Harry jerked against her, looked up at Caroline with big dark green glazed eyes and doubled down, sucking hard at her clit like he would a cock until her thighs shook and she tightened her fingers in his curls and came against his face, Harry lapping at her like he couldn't get enough of the taste. She hoped he got his fill. 

Caroline sighed, arched into Harry's thumb on her clit rubbing her into another small orgasm. "Cheers, Grimmy," she said, and Nick gave her a cheeky grin, hauled Harry's hips back and pounded into him until Harry cried out and came with Nick's name on his lips. Nick finished last as usual, which he always put down to superior stamina but Caroline secretly thought was just the consequence of too much to drink, not that Harry and his teenage cock ever seemed to mind.

Harry slumped against her like a ragdoll when Nick pulled out, barely managing to haul himself up onto the couch to sprawl across her lap. "Get us some water, would you?" Caroline asked Nick. 

"What have you done for me lately?" Nick complained, but did up his trousers and headed towards the kitchen anyway. 

"Plenty," Caroline murmured, and stroked Harry's hair as he nuzzled into her lap.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] transitional phases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480669) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
